Sleeping Prince Story
by Vy Murasaki
Summary: hanya sebuah kisah kecil tentang indahnya masa-masa remaja...   AU., ShikaNaru..., Bad summary but better story inside..,  Author gak bakat buat summary      please., RnR senpai...,


**Sleeping Prince Story**

***Genre :**

**Friendship, Romance, **

***Rated :**

**T**

***Disclaimer :**

**Kalau Naruto punya Vii, udah pasti Vii Cuma perlu ongkang-ongkang kaki di rumah mewah di Negara Jepang**

***Warnings :**

**typo(s) bertebaran, Semi -?- Shounen-ai, Cerita masih amburadul dan OOC sangat (sumpah! Ini Cuma buat kepentingan cerita n humor..-Di Sambit-..)**

***Summary :**

**Mungkin Disney Princess punya Sleeping Beauty, Di Eropa berdiri Negara Italy, Tapi di Konoha, ada Sleeping Prince Story….**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

**Yosh,**

**Hope you'll like it, Minna-san**

**Chapter 1 : Nara Shikamaru**

"**NARA SHIKAMARU! CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KUSIRAM KAU DENGAN AIR PANAS!"**

Terdengar suara menggelegar Yoshino yang mencoba untuk membangunkan putra tunggalnya, Nara Shikamaru. Ini sudah ke lima kalinya dia mencoba membangunkan Shikamaru pagi ini, tapi, seperti biasa, putra pemalas bin Jeniusnya itu tidak bangun-bangun. Dan kali inipun sepertinya sama saja.

Sementara itu, di salah satu kamar di lantai atas rumah keluarga Nara, Shikamaru yang mendengar teriakan ibunya hanya menguap dan semakin merapatkan selimutnya,

"Merepotkan," Gumam Shikamaru setengah mengantuk.

Di lantai bawah, tepatnya di dapur yang hanya dipisahkan oleh sekat dengan ruang makan, tampak Yoshino yang sepertinya sudah sangat kesal (terlihat dari adanya efek asap mengepul di atas kepalanya) dengan anaknya kembali bersiap untuk berteriak lagi,,

Shikamaru membuka matanya saat firasat buruk menerpanya. Benar saja, karena tak lama, teriakan ke enam Yoshino menusuk gendang telinganya,

"**SHIKAMA…."**

"Iya-iya aku bangun," sadar akan bahaya yang nyaris menimpanya, Shikamaru segera memotong teriakan ibunya denagn kalimat singkat malas-malasan yang di yakininya sampai ke telinga Yoshino karena dia tak mendengar kelanjutan teriakan ibunya itu.

Dan akhirnya, Shikamaru terpaksa menggeliat bangun sambil menguap lebar di atas tempat tidurnya. Sebenarnya, dia masih ingin tidur, tapi sayangnya, dia tak mau jadi sasaran amukan ibunya,. Dengan ogah-ogahan dan menguap lebar (lagi), Shikamaru berjalan sempoyongan ke kamar mandi sambil menggumamkan kata keramat miliknya,

"Dasar merepotkan!"

#

#

"Ohayou," sapa Shikamaru malas pada kedua orang tuanya ( Yoshino dan Shikaku ) saat dia memasuki ruang makan. Sebenarnya, Shikamaru tahu dan sadar kalau menyapa orang tua itu harus dengan penuh ke-ikhlas-an dan ke-tulus-an hati, tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Takdir yang di buat Kami-Sama sudah menggariskan Shikamaru menjadi seorang pemalas dan Jenius nomor satu.

Andaikata, Shikamaru menyapa maupun berbicara dengan seseorang sambil tersenyum lebar dan semangat membara layaknya lava pijar gunung Merapi beberapa hari lalu, sudah pasti itu termasuk dalam kategori OOC sangat. Dan Karena Author sudah bilang kalau OOC hanya sebagai humor dan tak mau main chara fic ini ter-nista-kan, maka hal di atas tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Jangan malas-malasan seperti itu! Ini masih pagi, jangan berlagak seolah kau ini tukang bangunan yang sudah bekerja 5 hari nonstop tanpa tidur sedikitpun!" baru saja Shikamaru mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi di depan meja makan, Yoshino dengan senang hatinya kembali berkhotbah ria.

Membuat sweatdrop besar tak kasat mata bertengger di dahi Shikamaru dan Shikaku.

'Mana ada orang yang sanggup bekerja tanpa tidur selama 5 hari? Memangnya Sabaku no Gaara sang Jinchuuriki sekaligus Kazekage Suna apa?' kira-kira itulah isi pikiran Shikaku dan Shikamaru. Dan walaupun teman sekelas Shikamaru di Konoha High School yang juga bernama Sabaku no Gaara berasal dari kota Suna, sudah jelas kalau bukan dia yang beberapa saat lalu berada di Inner Shikaku dan Shikamaru karena fic ini Alternative Universe.

"Sudahlah Yoshino, kalau kau ceramahi begitu, Shikamaru malah akan tertidur di meja makan," Shikaku berkata santai sambil membalik halaman Koran yang dia baca. Seketika, Yoshino mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shikamaru ke Shikaku, membuat yang bersangkutan merutuki diri sendiri karena sudah nekat buka suara tadi.

"Kau juga Shikaku…" Ucapan Yoshino tak terselesaikan karena di potong oleh Shikamaru yang memang malas mendengar ocehan ibunya,

" Aku sudah selesai sarapan, aku berangkat dulu, Ibu, ayah," pamit Shikamaru sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dalam hati, Shikaku sudah berteriak mengucapkan terima kasih dan puji syukur kepada Kami-Sama dan Shikamaru meskipun Shikamaru jelas tak akan mendengar teriakan kasat telinga -?- nya.

"Eh? Sudah selesai?" Yoshino seperti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri saat dia menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan kalau makanan Shikamaru sudah habis.

"Hati-hati, Shikamaru!" Yoshino berpesan sambil menatap punggung Shikamaru yang membelakanginya. Sebagai balasan, Shikamaru hanya mengangguk sambil mengangkat tangan nya.

#

#

Konoh High School,

Kelas XI IPA-1

"Ohayou," begitu tiba di ruang kelasnya, Shikamaru menyapa teman-teman sekelasnya dengan nada yang sama dengan nada yang digunakannya untuk menyapa orang tuanya tadi. Dia lalu melangkah ke bangkunya di pojok belakang kelas, di dekat jendela. Tempat yang memudahkannya tidur di sela-sela pelajaran tanpa takut ketahuan dan mendapat amukan dari sensei-sensei nya ( walaupun sebenarnya para sensei sudah menyerah dan memaklumi kebiasaan 'hibernasinya' )

"Yo, Shikamaru," Kiba balik menyapa dari bangkunya dengan cengirannya.

"Ohayou Shikamaru," sapa Chouji disela-sela kunyahan keripik kentangnya. Tentunya dengan senyum yang selalu diberikannya untuk sahabat-sehidup-tapi-mati-sendiri-sendiri nya itu. Gaara mengangguk sambil tersenyum tak kasat mata. Neji yang duduk sebangku dengan sang Sabaku bungsu hanya menyahut singkat dengan muka stoic Hyuuga,

"Ohayou."

"AYO TUNJUKKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU, SHIKAMARU-KUN!" Lee berteriak penuh semangat dari depan kelas. Sayangnya, niat baiknya yang ingin membangun generasi penerus bangsa yang bersemangat itu disambut buruk oleh anak-anak sekelas. Terbukti dengan adanya pelototan dan gerutuan yang ditujukan kepada si Timun berjalan.

"Diam Lee!" TenTen berujar kesal sambil memukul kepala Lee.

"Tolong jangan berisik Lee," Neji Hyuuga sang ketua kelas memperingatkan dengan kalem dan cool. Gaara mengangguk mengiyakan teguran Neji. Terlihat tegas dan tidak bisa dibantah karena plus pelototan, walaupun tampangnya tetap saja sedatar layar televisi LCD.

"Lee, jangan mengganggu kami!" Sakura dan Ino juga berteriak kesal karena perdebatan mereka tentang siapa-yang-akan-mendapatkan-Sasuke-kun terganggu akibat polusi suara dari Lee. Lee yang sadar bahwa Sakura tercintanya juga merasa terganggu langsung berlutut sambil beruraian air mata. Dengan background lautan juga matahari tenggelam plus suara deburan ombak sebagai backsound yang entah datang dari mana, Lee berkata dengan dramatis (baca:Lebay),

"Oh, Sakura-Chan, maafkan diriku ini yang telah membuat gundah dirimu dan mengacaukan kesenangan dirimu,, Tapi, Lee disini akan selalu setia menemanimu dan menghiburmu. Lee di sini…" belum sempat Lee menyelesaikan ucapan sok puitisnya, dia sudah mendapat hadiah berupa lemparan sepatu dari Sakura yang sudah malu setengah mati, plus jitakan keras Tenten yang tak terima kalau salah satu sobatnya a.k.a Sakura dipermalukan secara tidak langsung.

Di pojokan belakang kelas, Shikamaru yang mendengar dan melihat kejadian tersebut hanya menguap (walaupun dia tersenyum geli) sambil kembali menggumamkan satu kata keramatnya,

"Ck, merepotkan,"

Shikamaru sudah setengah tertidur dengan kepala yang ditenggelamkan ke mejanya saat seseorang menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya dengan keras.

Lalu tak lama, sebuah suara keras terdengar di telinganya,

"Shikamaru! Bangun!" ucap suara itu keras. Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya dengan malas dan menoleh ke samping untuk mengetahui siapa yang sudah mengganggu tidur suci nya.

"Apa Naruto?" ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap malas.

"Aku pinjam PR fisika mu ya,," bujuk Naruto dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya. Dengan malas plus gerutuan yang diabaikan Naruto, Shikamaru mengeluarkan buku PR Fisikanya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Hehehe.. arigatou ya, Shikamaru," Ucap Naruto semangat dengan cengirannya. Shikamaru cuma mengangguk sambil bersiap untuk tidur lagi.

Naruto langsung melesat dan duduk kembali di bangkunya yang terletak dua bangku di depan bangku Shikamaru.

"Lho Naruto? Biasanyakan kau pinjam PR Sasuke, dimana dia? Dan lagi, tumben kau tak berangkat bersamanya?" sambil menatap bangku Sasuke yang kosong di sebelah bangku Naruto, Kiba bertanya ingin tahu pada Naruto yang sedang menyalin PR Shikamaru. Naruto mendongak dan kembali mengeluarkan cengiran jahilnya.

"hehehe.. Aku gak tau. Mungkin si Teme telat tuh Kiba," ucap nya sok polos. Kiba kelihatan tak percaya.

"Masa? Sasuke tidak pernah telat. Kau menjahilinya ya?" todong Kiba langsung, membuat cengiran jahil naruto bertambah lebar. Lalu mereka berdua mulai heboh tentang dimana-Sasuke-berada? Dan tentang kejahilan-kejahilan mereka. Maklum, mereka berdua sudah mendapat sebutan sebagai DJ a.k.a Duo Jahil. Neji dan Gaara yang bangkunya memang berada persis di depan bangku Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam saja meskipun mereka tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi di kepala mereka berputar satu pertanyaan yang sama,: Apalagi kejahilan yang dilakukan Namikaze Naruto terhadap Uchiha Sasuke?

Shikamaru yang memang belum benar-benar tidur, mendengus geli mendengarnya. Naruto baru pindah sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu, namun dia sudah sangat akrab dengan teman-teman sekelasnya dan teman-teman dari kelas juga tingkatan yang lain. Tapi, walaupun begitu, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji dan Naruto sudah lama saling mengenal bahkan sejak mereka belum genap berusia 10 tahun. Itu karena orang tua mereka adalah rekan bisnis. Terutama keluarga Uchiha yang memang sahabat karib keluarga Namikaze.

Tiba-tiba, seisi kelas menghentikan kegiatannya. Suara-suara seolah ditelan oleh keheningan yang datang tiba-tiba. Kiba dan Naruto yang tidak menyadarinya terus meneruskan ocehan mereka. Shikamaru juga mendadak jadi benar-benar terbangun saat menyadari aura membunuh yang sangat dikenalnya dari arah pintu kelas.

Serempak, semua murid kecuali Kiba dan Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kelas. Disanalah mereka melihatnya, sang pangeran es pujaan gadis-gadis Konoha sedang mengeluarkan aura Nerakanya. Baju berantakan, keringat bercucuran, raut wajah penuh kemurkaan dan aura membunuh yang bertebaran. Saat itu, hanya satu hal terlintas di benak semua murid (sekali lagi kecuali Naruto dan Kiba), : Kami-Sama, selamatkan aku!

Dan tiba-tiba,Sasuke berteriak murka, membuat merinding orang yang mendengarnya, sekaligus gemetaran bagi orang yang disebut namanya.,

"**KUBUNUH KAU, DOBE SIALAN!"**

Sukses membuat Naruto yang baru sadar menelan ludah sambil berteriak ketakutan.

-Tbc-

Akhirnyaaaaa… Vii buat juga fic ShikaNaru (Lompat-lompat sambil nebar konfeti),,, Astaga, gak nyangka jadi juga fic satu ini… Oia Minna, sebagai info, fic ini terinspirasi dari cerita Sleeping Beauty, so, Vii minta maaf kalo jadinya kayak parody.. dan maaf juga karena Hill Of Illusion-nya belom bisa update.., data nya ilang sih...

Vii sadar kalau ni fic Gaje banget, tapi,

REVIEW, PLEASE? XDD


End file.
